


Burning Soul 4. Без героя история не начнётся, а без злодея – не закончится

by Korue



Series: Burning Soul [4]
Category: Gintama
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-20
Updated: 2013-12-20
Packaged: 2018-01-05 07:16:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1091111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Korue/pseuds/Korue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Продолжение АУшки про Хиджикату-босса Йорозуи.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Burning Soul 4. Без героя история не начнётся, а без злодея – не закончится

– Командующий, к вам Кацура-сан! – радостно отрапортовал Шинпачи.  
Было бы чему радоваться! Гинтоки убрал Джамп в ящик стола и сделал вид, что собирается встать, приветствуя высокого гостя.  
Как только за Шинпачи закрылась дверь, он снова повалился в кресло и недружелюбно взглянул на вошедшего.  
Кацура Котаро, друг детства, боевой товарищ, а теперь птица высокого полёта – не кто-нибудь, а министр! – был, как всегда, тщательно одет, идеально причёсан и убийственно серьёзен. При одном только взгляде на его унылую физиономию портилось настроение.  
Хотя проблема вполне могла быть не в Кацуре, а в критическом снижении уровня сахара в крови Гинтоки.  
– Зачем припёрся, Зура?  
– Не зови меня так, – спокойно ответил Кацура, усаживаясь в кресло напротив. – И где твоё приветствие, кстати говоря?  
– Было бы кого приветствовать! Ты же просто так никогда не приходишь, наверняка принёс плохие вести.  
– Если под плохими вестями ты подразумеваешь работу, то ты прав – у меня есть работа для твоего отряда.  
Он протянул руку и взял у секретаря тонкую папку с документами.  
– Спасибо, Элизабет.  
– Слушай, – не выдержал Гинтоки, – где ты таких находишь, а?  
– Кого?  
– Фриков. Вот это, например – что?  
Он ткнул пальцем Кацуре за спину, и тот обернулся вслед за его движением.  
– Это не «что», это Элизабет, мой секретарь.  
– И с ней, по-твоему, всё в порядке?  
– Конечно, – Кацура улыбнулся. – Элизабет замечательный секретарь, я очень ей доволен.  
– То есть, ты считаешь, что это – женского пола?  
– Гинтоки, твои вопросы оскорбительны. Элизабет, не слушайте его.  
– Нет, я серьёзно, как ты определил?  
Кацура нахмурился.  
– Ты переходишь границы. Может быть, Элизабет не соответствует твоим стандартам красоты, но это не повод…  
– Это утка! – заорал Гинтоки. – Утка ростом с человека, о каких стандартах красоты ты говоришь вообще?!  
Кацура укоризненно вздохнул.  
– Элизабет, будьте так добры, подождать меня в коридоре, – сказал он вежливо. – Боюсь, мой друг недостаточно хорошо воспитан, дамам не стоит находиться в его обществе.  
Утка кивнула и заковыляла к двери, переваливаясь с боку на бок. Гинтоки мог поклясться, что ноги у неё волосатые.  
–Итак, – сказал Кацура, когда дверь за Элизабет закрылась, – может, ты объяснишь – какая муха тебя укусила.  
Гинтоки раздражённо откинулся на спинку кресла.  
– Говорю же, у тебя талант находить фриков. Но я-то здесь причём? Хоть целуйся со своей уткой, но зачем ты подсунул мне в адъютанты истеричного мальчишку? А ещё эта мелкая, кровожадная, прожорливая девчонка в офицерах… У нас и офицеров то нет, кроме неё. Да и вообще, не отряд, а какая-то толпа неудачников. Сплошной геморрой, одним словом.  
Кацура вздохнул.  
– Ты прекрасно знаешь, что Шимура – сирота, и что его отец…  
– Да, да, заслуги его отца и всё такое прочее, – пробурчал Гинтоки. – Ничего не имею против него, парень старается, но он же совсем не умеет расслабляться. Мне нужен помощник, а не мамаша.  
– Что касается Кагуры-сан, – продолжал Кацура, не слушая.  
– Рыжее чудовище! Она одна ест за десятерых, порой мне кажется, что если она проголодается, то и меня сожрёт, не подавившись.  
– Кагура-сан, – с нажимом повторил Кацура, – принцесса Ято, наших главных и самых сильных союзников. Если ей хочется быть офицером в самурайском отряде, то так тому и быть. До тех пор, пока её отец оказывает нам поддержку – даже если ей захочется съесть твою печёнку, ты должен будешь сказать «Приятного аппетита», понял?  
– Печёнка, – фыркнул Гинтоки. – С такой работой и с этой бандой охламонов я стану инвалидом ещё раньше.  
– Но тебе же это нравится, – улыбнулся Кацура.  
– Что? Быть инвалидом?  
– Эта работа.  
Гинтоки помолчал, закинул ноги на стол и хмуро сказал:  
– Ладно, ты по делу пришёл или поболтать?  
Кацура снова улыбнулся и раскрыл свою папку.

– А ты устроился с комфортом.  
– Благодарю, – с достоинством кивнул Сасаки.  
– Это не комплимент.  
Сасаки сдержанно вздохнул.  
– Ито-кун, что случилось с твоим воспитанием?  
Ито Камотаро презрительно усмехнулся.  
– Сдохло вместе с сёгунатом.  
Сасаки неодобрительно поджал губы. Конечно, они потеряли очень многое, но это, по его мнению, ещё не было поводом терять манеры.  
– А ты как поживаешь? – спросил он вежливо. – Довольно странно видеть тебя в Эдо.  
Ито неопределённо махнул рукой.  
– Я приехал ненадолго, уладить кое-какие дела.  
– И заодно навестил старого друга, как трогательно.  
Ито уставился на него тяжёлым взглядом.  
– Мы были соратниками, Сасаки, – сказал он веско. – И я хочу знать, так ли это теперь.  
Внешне Ито совсем не изменился, всё те же коротко стриженные светлые волосы и неизменные очки, разве только над левой бровью появился тонкий белый шрам. Но что-то в нём необратимо изменилось, что-то не имеющее отношения к внешности, но очень важное.  
– Конечно, мы соратники, – ответил Сасаки осторожно, – ведь мы сражаемся ради одной цели.  
– Вот только разными методами, – перебил его Ито. – То, что ты делаешь, всего лишь комариные укусы, не способные причинить настоящий вред. Я же хочу нанести смертельный удар, который покончит с нашим врагом раз и навсегда.  
В сёдзи негромко постучали, потом створки раздвинулись, пропуская Нобуме с подносом в руках. Ито сперва вытаращился на неё, а потом нахмурился.  
– Ты действительно устроился с комфортом, – сказал он неободрительно и отвернулся к окну.  
Он так и сидел, отвернувшись, пока Нобуме не расставила чашки с чаем и не вышла из комнаты. Сасаки это совсем не понравилось. Ну, подумаешь, бедная девочка опять всё перепутала и надела бикини, это же не повод относиться к ней с таким презрением.  
– Покончить одним ударом, – сказал он с определённой долей ехидства. – Звучит впечатляюще, но я пока не вижу, как это можно сделать.  
Ито усмехнулся с неприятным самодовольством и отпил из чашки.  
– Ты ведь слышал, что в конце недели будет проводиться летний фестиваль с масштабными народными гуляньями, фейерверком и аттракционами.  
Разумеется, Сасаки слышал – это было во всех газетах и по ТВ. Новое правительство изо всех сил пыталось создать иллюзию безмятежной мирной жизни.  
– Многие члены правительства будут присутствовать на фестивале, – продолжил Ито. – Хотят продемонстрировать единение с народом.  
Сасаки, уже собравшийся выпить чай, замер, не веря ушам.  
– Ты хочешь устроить теракт на фестивале? Ты хоть представляешь, какая там будет охрана? Это самоубийство!  
– Кто знает, – отозвался Ито. – В любом случае, игра стоит свеч. Один удар и наши враги останутся обезглавленными.  
– Там будут не все министры…  
– Там будут Кацура и Такасуги, этого вполне достаточно. К тому же, охрану будет осуществлять Специальный военный отряд. Если удастся избавиться ещё и от Белого Демона, победа будет у нас в руках.  
Сасаки пригубил чай, чтобы выгадать немного времени. Идея Ито была хороша только на словах. Даже если правительство останется обезглавленным, оно не падёт в один день, а у них сейчас недостаточно сил, чтобы захватить власть.  
– Если ты это сделаешь, в стране воцарится хаос.  
Ито хихикнул.  
– В том и смысл.  
Прекрасный свежезаваренный чай казался безвкусным, как вода. Сасаки бездумно сделал глоток, ощущая сильнейшее беспокойство. Он смотрел на Ито, человека, которого знал много лет, и не узнавал его.  
– Кстати, – продолжил тот, как ни в чём не бывало. – Я слышал, Хиджиката тоже в Эдо.  
– Понятия не имею, – отозвался Сасаки. – Не видел его со времён войны.  
– Ясно, – поверил Ито или нет, но спорить не стал. – Что ж, спасибо за гостеприимство. Провожать не надо, дорогу я помню.  
Он встал и посмотрел на Сасаки сверху вниз.  
– Я не прошу и не жду твоей помощи, – сказал он сухо. – Единственное, чего я хочу – чтобы ты не путался у меня под ногами.  
– Опять ты грубишь, Ито-кун, – вздохнул Сасаки. – Разве так разговаривают со старыми товарищами.  
– Именно поэтому, – отрезал Ито. – Просто не вставай у меня на пути. Мне бы не хотелось тебя убивать.  
Он развернулся и вышел, оставив Сасаки в задумчивости сидеть над остывающим чаем. Прошло несколько минут, и в комнату заглянула Нобуме.  
– Плохой человек ушёл?  
– Не надо так говорить, – машинально отозвался Сасаки.  
Нобуме надулась.  
– Но он плохой!  
Это невинное дитя одним своим присутствием заставило беспокойство если не исчезнуть, то хотя бы отступить.  
– Я тоже плохой, – заметил Сасаки с улыбкой.  
Нобуме покачала головой.  
– Ты хороший, – она подумала и добавила. – И твой друг хороший. А этот человек плохой.  
Под «другом», видимо, подразумевался Хиджиката. Кстати о нём…  
– Нобуме, – медленно сказал Сасаки. – Если мы встретим моего друга, не рассказывай ему об этом плохом человеке, хорошо? Ему об этом знать не обязательно.

Хиджиката как раз собрался отпить из кружки ароматный чай, наслаждаясь терпким вкусом, когда Отосе сказала:  
– Ты собираешься платить за квартиру?  
Ну да, насладишься тут.  
– Какая квартплата, старуха? – отозвался Хиджиката. – До конца месяца ещё две недели.  
– Десять дней.  
– Почти две недели. К тому же, мы не разу не задержали квартплату за всё это время.  
– Пф, ещё бы! Учитывая, что я беру с вас копейки.  
Терада Аяне, по прозвищу Отосе, была хозяйкой закусочной, а также сдавала им помещение на втором этаже. Другой такой злобной карги было не найти во всём квартале Кабуки. Правда, эти мысли Хиджиката предпочитал держать при себе.  
– Можешь не беспокоиться, – сказал он вслух. – Я заплачу в срок.  
И улыбнулся самой искренней из всех возможных улыбок.  
– Даже не пытайся, красавчик, – презрительно фыркнула Отосе. – На меня твои синие глаза не подействуют.  
Она окинула его оценивающим взглядом.  
– Хотя в весёлом квартале на тебя спрос найдётся. Сразу бы заработал кучу денег.  
Хиджиката подавился чаем, а Отосе захохотала, откинув голову назад.  
– Иди к чёрту, неудовлетворённая баба – выдавил Хиджиката сквозь кашель.  
– Ошибаешься. Мой муж меня полностью удовлетворяет.  
Хиджиката только головой покачал. Он всегда уважал Тацугоро-сана, а теперь и вовсе проникся к нему запредельным восхищением.  
– Тоширо-сама, я налью вам новый чай, – сказала Тама с улыбкой.  
Она протёрла стол и поставила перед ним полную кружку. Работала она сноровисто и ловко, приятно посмотреть.  
Две недели назад Йорозуя вытащила её из наркопритона «Синий Тунец». Девушка приехала в Эдо, чтобы поступить в университет, но провалилась на экзаменах, а домой возвращаться постыдилась. Она пыталась найти работу, но безуспешно, и, в конце концов, связалась с дурной компанией. К счастью, к тому времени, как её нашла Йорозуя, она ещё не успела плотно подсесть на наркотики, и у неё ещё оставался шанс на нормальную жизнь.  
Идти ей было некуда, и Хиджиката привёл её к Отосе. Он готовился огрести за это от сварливой старухи, но та на удивление легко согласилась взять Таму на работу в закусочную и выделила ей спальное место в подсобке.  
– Смотри, какую я тебе помощницу нашёл, – сказал Хиджиката. – Могла бы и поблагодарить.  
– По-твоему, у меня здесь приют для сирых и убогих? – тут же отозвалась Отосе, но они оба знали, что она совсем не против. Добрая, приветливая девушка быстро завоевала всеобщую любовь, да и посетителей у закусочной с её появлением стало значительно больше. Вот и Ямазаки, например, начал заглядывать сюда по несколько раз в день. Хиджиката улыбнулся – в такие моменты он чувствовал, что не зря сумел выжить на войне.  
Он кивнул Таме и взял новую кружку, но выпить чай ему сегодня было не суждено.  
– Эй! – донёсся голос с улицы. – Есть здесь кто? Это же «Йорозуя»?  
Было слышно, как кто-то стучит в дверь наверху.  
– Клиент пришёл, – сказала Отосе. – Давай, иди, заработай денег.  
Пришлось отставить недопитый чай и выйти на улицу. Лестница, ведущая на второй этаж, начиналась в нескольких шагах от входа в закусочную.  
– Уже иду – крикнул Хиджиката.  
Он взялся за перила, поднял голову и замер на месте. Возле их офиса стоял не кто иной, как Саката Гинтоки, командир Специального военного отряда.  
– А, вот ты где, – сказал он с ухмылкой. – У меня к тебе дело

Сого и Ямазаки работали… ну, Ямазаки уж точно работал, так что в офисе был только Гори-сан, свернувшийся калачиком в прихожей. При виде постороннего он настороженно заворчал.  
– Хорошая обезьянка, – проблеял Гинтоки, пятясь.  
Гори-сан заворчал громче.  
– Не называй его обезьяной. Обижается, – равнодушно ответил Хиджиката, проходя в комнату.  
– Эй, ты не отзовёшь своё животное? – панически крикнул Гинтоки ему вслед.  
Гори-сан выпрямился во весь свой немаленький рост – называть его «животным» тоже не рекомендовалось. Хиджиката уселся за стол и достал сигарету из пачки. Неожиданный визит совсем не радовал.  
В тот раз, когда они провели полдня, пытаясь починить крышу в заведении Мацудайры, им вроде как удалось найти общий язык. Если конечно, бесконечные переругивания и взаимные подколки можно так назвать. С тех пор прошло больше месяца, но кто знает, что могло измениться. Очень трудно заставить себя доверять кому-то из бывших врагов.  
Гинтоки по стеночке протиснулся в комнату, уселся на диван и огляделся.  
– А неплохо, – заметил он наконец. – Довольно мило для приюта террористов и врагов режима.  
– Я не террорист, и ты это знаешь. Зачем пришёл?  
– Как грубо, господин «не террорист»,– протянул Гинтоки и тут же сменил тон. – Как я уже сказал, у меня к тебе дело.  
Хиджиката закатил глаза.  
– Я ничего не знаю о Сасаки, ни где он живёт, ни сколько у него людей. А даже если бы и знал, всё равно не сказал бы.  
Гинтоки встал и подошёл к его столу. Хиджиката испытал детское желание подскочить, чтобы не смотреть на него снизу вверх.  
– Дело не в Сасаки, – сказал Гинтоки серьёзным тоном, который не предвещал ничего хорошего. – Я хочу, чтобы ты кое-что сделал для меня.  
– Нет.  
– Вот так сразу?  
– Не работаю на правительство.  
Гинтоки вздохнул с преувеличенным сожалением, обошёл вокруг стола и склонился к Хиджикате, опёршись рукой о спинку кресла. Хиджиката бросил быстрый взгляд в сторону меча, но остался сидеть спокойно. Пока.  
– Ты слишком безрассудный, – с нажимом сказал Гинтоки. – Стоит ли так разговаривать с человеком, который знает твою тайну?  
Хиджиката сжал руку в кулак, сломав сигарету пополам. К горлу подступил отвратительный горький комок. Он ненавидел разочаровываться в людях. Конечно, невозможно было довериться тому, кого и знаешь-то один день. Конечно, он всё это время ждал подвоха, но сейчас всё равно чувствовал себя обманутым.  
– Ты…  
– Прежде чем отвечать, подумай, – Гинтоки наклонился ниже, так что его дыхание щекотало щёку. – Я многого не прошу. Одна маленькая услуга – неужели твоя гордость так дорого стоит?  
– Что… – получилось хрипло, Хиджиката кашлянул и переспросил. – Что ты хочешь?  
– Небольшое одолжение, которое, возможно, спасёт эту страну… – Гинтоки сделал короткую паузу, а потом выдохнул: – Купи мне парфе.  
Хиджиката моргнул.  
– Парфе?  
– Ну да, только двойное, пожалуйста. И побольше клубничного сиропа. И сливки. И…  
Гинтоки сладострастно закатил глаза, и Хиджиката, недолго думая, ударил его кулаком в челюсть. Потом закинул ноги на стол, достал новую сигарету и закурил, чувствуя, как неприятная тяжесть в груди исчезает, словно её и не было.  
– Это значит «нет»? – уточнил Гинтоки, размазывая кровь по лицу.  
– Это значит – ещё раз так пошутишь, костей не соберёшь.  
Гинтоки доковылял до дивана и повалился на него с обморочным видом.  
– Ну почему все так жестоки с Гин-саном! – пожаловался он в пустоту. – Ну что тебе стоит купить одно маленькое парфе?  
– Да с чего бы я должен это делать?! У тебя есть толпа подчинённых, пусть они и покупают.  
Гинтоки окончательно сник.  
– Всё из-за дурацкого медосмотра, – пожаловался он. – Доктор, это старый маразматик, что-то там блеял про угрозу диабета, и теперь весь отряд следит за тем, чтобы я не ел сладкое. Я сбежал от них, надеясь на дружескую поддержку, и что я получаю взамен?  
– Что заслужил, – Хиджикату эта слезливая история совершенно не тронула. – Пойди и купи своё дурацкое парфе сам. В конце концов, ты – офицер на обеспечении правительства, а я – фрилансер, снимающий квартиру и обременённый тремя животными. И ты ещё у меня что-то клянчишь? Тебе не стыдно?  
– Нет.  
Хиджиката закатил глаза, решил, что лучший метод борьбы с идиотами – игнорирование, и достал из ящика стола «Shounen Magazine». Журнал был новый, ещё не читанный, и он вскоре увлёкся, не обращая внимания на нежеланного гостя.  
Тот сам напомнил о себе спустя некоторое время.  
– Проклятье, да у вас в холодильнике шаром покати!  
Оторвавшись от чтения, Хиджиката обнаружил, что Гинтоки в комнате нет, зато его голос доносится с кухни вместе с характерным звяканьем посуды.  
– Ты сюда пожрать пришёл?  
– Было бы что, – пожаловался Гинтоки.  
Он появился в комнате с мороженым в руках. Мороженое принадлежало Сого, и Хиджиката не стал возражать.  
– У вас весь холодильник забит майонезом, – сказал Гинтоки, устраиваясь на диване со своей добычей. – Ты что, на распродаже прикупился?  
– Никогда не покупаю майонез на распродаже, – презрительно ответил Хиджиката. – Он может быть просроченным или некачественным.  
Гинтоки уставился на него во все глаза.  
– Зачем тебе столько майонеза?  
– Чтобы есть, конечно.  
– Да ты псих.  
Хиджиката швырнул в него журналом.  
– От психа слышу.  
– Майонезный маньяк.  
– Сахарозависимый слабак.  
– Ещё и «Shounen Magazine» читаешь, – ввернул Гинтоки. – У тебя вообще вкуса нет.  
– Не нравится – верни.  
Гинтоки быстро пролистал журнал.  
– Ну, ничего, сгодится.  
– Эй!  
Бесполезно, проклятый нахлебник вытянулся на диване с мороженым в одной руке и журналом в другой. Судя по виду, уходить в обозримом будущем он не собирался.  
– Тебе работать не надо?  
Гинтоки поднял палец кверху.  
– Главный плюс работы в том, – сказал он со знанием дела, – что её можно прогулять.  
Хиджиката фыркнул, взял газету и развернул на криминальной хронике. Воцарилась вполне мирная тишина, нарушаемая только сопением Гори-сана и чавканьем Гинтоки. Хиджиката ни за что не признался бы даже под пытками, но это была далеко не самая худшая компания из всех возможных.

– Итак, – сказал Кацура, – мы собрались здесь…  
– Вам не кажется, что нас как-то маловато? – перебил его Гинтоки.  
За длинным столом, предназначенным для заседаний кабинета министров, разместились только они вчетвером.  
Кацура неопределённо повёл рукой.  
– Можешь считать, это рабочим совещанием, только для своих.  
– Боишься, что если остальные всё узнают, им это не понравится?  
Кацура промолчал, а Сакамото наоборот заржал как конь.  
– Кинтоки, не быть тебе политиком.  
– «Гинтоки»! «Гин» а не «Кин»!  
– Столько шума из-за одной буквы?  
– Эта буква меняет всё! Весь смысл!  
– Да ладно тебе, Кинтоки.  
Спорить с Тацумой было бесполезно, и Гинтоки повернулся к Кацуре.  
– Зура, этот придурок опять коверкает моё имя. Можно я его убью?  
– Для начала прекрати коверкать _моё_ имя!  
– А что я такого…  
– Да заткнитесь уже! – раздражённо сказал Такасуги.  
Он выглядел взвинченным, и Гинтоки действительно предпочёл заткнуться. Такасуги нервным жестом почесал плечо и сказал:  
– Как все вы знаете, в Эдо объявился Ито Камотаро.  
Сакамото поднял руку.  
– А я не знал.  
– Теперь знаешь. Ничего хорошего появление Ито не сулит. Скорее всего, он объединится с Сасаки, а это уже проблема.  
– Только Хиджикаты не хватает для полного счастья, – добавил Кацура.  
«Эх, знали бы вы», подумал Гинтоки, но, конечно, промолчал. Такасуги раздражённо побарабанил пальцами по столу.  
– Две недели назад Сасаки уничтожил корабль пиратов Харусаме – прямо в порту. Он делает, что захочет и умудряется оставаться безнаказанным, несмотря на все наши усилия. Что уж говорить об Ито, который в Киото вообще чувствует себя в полной безопасности.  
– Их поддерживают люди, – подсказал Гинтоки, – простые горожане.  
– Да, это так, – вздохнул Кацура. – Среди народа всё ещё сильны просёгунские настроения. Многие недовольны нашей политикой и союзом с аманто. Террористы для них – герои, и они охотно помогают им укрываться от полиции.  
Сакамото раскачивался на стуле, Такасуги взял лист бумаги и начал методично разрывать его на мелкие кусочки, Гинтоки подавил зевок – им всем это было прекрасно известно, но изменить ситуацию они пока не могли.  
– Порой мне кажется, – продолжил Кацура, – что нужно переходить к более решительным действиям. Например, можно ввести запрет на ношение мечей. Тогда террористам и им сочувствующим станет намного сложнее.  
Сонливость слетела с Гинтоки, как не бывало. Запретить мечи? И что тогда останется от Страны Самураев, кроме названия? Хотя… будь он террористом, то, наверное, смог бы обойти этот закон. Например, стал бы носить боккен вместо меча – обычная деревяшка, а сражаться можно не хуже, чем катаной.  
– Лучше не надо, – сказал Тацума, продолжая раскачиваться. – Запретишь мечи, и они перейдут на пистолеты.  
Кацура поджал губы.  
– В любом случае, это дело будущего, а нам нужно решить насущную проблему. Хотя нам повезло узнать о прибытии Ито в столицу, его нынешнее местонахождение неизвестно. Проверка гостиниц не принесла результатов, и осведомители тоже ничего не знают.  
– Это же очевидно, – отозвался Такасуги. Он покончил с бумагой и снова начал чесать плечо через одежду. – Сасаки предоставил ему убежище, так что искать бесполезно.  
Это действительно было самым логичным предположением.  
Три самурайских отряда, подчинявшихся лично сёгуну: Мимаваригуми, Шинсенгуми и Кодайджигуми – были элитой армии бакуфу. А три их командира: Сасаки, Хиджиката и Ито – всегда держались вместе. Никто не сомневался в том, что после войны они сохранили близкие отношения. Гинтоки понимал это как никто другой – когда против тебя весь мир, тот, кто сражается рядом, становится ближе, чем друг или брат. Такие связи невозможно разрушить.  
Конечно же, оказавшись в Эдо, Ито должен был встретиться с Сасаки и Хиджикатой.  
Где скрывается Сасаки, Гинтоки не знал, зато выяснить адрес Хиджикаты ему ничего не стоило. Поэтому вчера он полдня проторчал в «Йорозуе», потратив кучу времени и нервов. Ему пришлось читать конкурирующий журнал, голодать без сладкого и отбиваться от агрессивной гориллы. А потом появился хиджикатов мальчишка, и стало ясно, что горилла – это ещё не худший вариант. Сначала стервец попытался убить Гинтоки, а после того как Хиджиката объяснил ему ситуацию, просто начал изводить его всеми возможными способами. Хиджиката, видимо, был скрытым мазохистом, раз по собственной воле держал рядом с собой этого маньяка.  
И весь этот убитый зазря день не принёс результатов. Хиджиката был спокоен и расслаблен, насколько мог расслабиться этот вечно мрачный тип, и явно не подозревал о назревающей в городе заварушке. С одной стороны, Гинтоки испытал облегчение, но с другой, это было очень странно. Если даже Ито не знал, что Хиджиката в Эдо, Сасаки обязательно ему сообщил бы. Если только Ито связывался с Сасаки. Могло ли быть так, что между соратниками пробежала чёрная кошка?  
– Гинтоки! Опять ты в облаках витаешь!  
Гинтоки вздрогнул и воровато взглянул на Кацуру, но тот уже отвернулся.  
– Где находится Ито сейчас, не так уж и важно, – сказал Такасуги. – Главное, что мы знаем, какова его цель.  
Да уж, понять это смог бы даже полный кретин. Через несколько дней должны были состояться народные гуляния в присутствии нескольких членов правительства. То, что Ито приехал в Эдо как раз перед праздником, не могло быть совпадением.  
– Это идеальный шанс схватить его и, если повезёт, Сасаки, – сказал Такасуги, похлопывая ладонью по столу в одном ему понятном ритме. – Поэтому будем ловить на живца.  
И поэтому другие министры на их «рабочем совещании» не присутствовали. Вряд ли они пришли бы в восторг от этой идеи.  
– Наши люди будут в толпе, переодетые горожанами.  
– Несколько отрядов засядут в окрестных домах в ожидании сигнала к действию.  
– Если он попытается заминировать площадь…  
– Это невозможно.  
Кацура и Такасуги перебрасывались фразами, Сакамото, казалось, спал, Гинтоки скучающе ковырялся в носу – ну просто как в старые добрые времена – примерно так и проходили все их военные советы.  
– Гинтоки, защищать министров поручено СВО. Мы не можем усилить охрану, чтобы не спугнуть террористов, поэтому твоим людям придётся принять на себя основной удар.  
Гинтоки равнодушно пожал плечами – во время войны он командовал авангардом, и его людям всегда приходилось принимать на себя основной удар. Ничего не изменилось, разве что война закончилась.

Когда все детали были проработаны, и настало время расходиться, Такасуги первым встал из-за стола и направился к выходу, но Гинтоки сумел нагнать его в дверях и придержать за плечо.  
– Эй, Шинске, ты в порядке? Как-то странно себя ведёшь.  
Такасуги покосился на него с ненавистью. Он никогда не отличался дружелюбием, но сейчас его реакция была какой-то чрезмерной.  
– Нервничаешь, постоянно чешешься, – Гинтоки запоздало отдёрнул руку. – Это не заразно?  
– Не твоё дело, – буркнул Такасуги, нервно почесал плечо и вышел в коридор, толкнув Гинтоки локтем.  
– Он курить бросает, – сказал Кацура. – Уже неделю мучается. А на плече у него никотиновый пластырь – изобретение аманто, вроде бы помогает бороться с зависимостью.  
Гинтоки разинул рот от изумления. Даже известие о том, что Эдо штурмует армия боевых Гандамов, вызвало бы у него меньший шок. Да что там, по нынешним временам Гандамы совсем не были диковинкой, в отличие от бросающего курить Шинске.  
– Быть не может! – ахнул Сакамото. – Я скорее поверю в армию голых девиц в неко-ушках, штурмующую Эдо. Он же всю жизнь курит, с чего бы ему бросать?  
Кацура значительно поднял указательный палец.  
– Наверняка Такасуги прислушался к моим словам, – заявил он. – Я постоянно твердил ему о вреде курения, о том, что пассивное курение опаснее активного, и о том, какой опасности он подвергает здоровье окружающих. Совесть не позволила ему…  
Оставив Кацуру витать в облаках, Гинтоки и Сакамото вышли в коридор.  
– Уверен, всё дело в женщине, – заявил Тацума. – Ты видел новую секретаршу Такасуги? Красавица-блондинка, а какой темперамент! Наверное, она не любит табачный дым, вот Шинске и бросил. Кстати, о красавицах – ты бывал в сети хост-клубов «Улыбка»? Шикарное местечко, и я встретил там такую девушку…  
Оставив Тацуму пускать слюни, Гинтоки пошёл дальше, погружённый в раздумья. Такасуги начал курить после казни Шоё-сенсея, и с тех пор дымил без передышки. Гинтоки чаще видел его без штанов, чем без трубки. Невозможно было представить причину, по которой он вдруг бросил бы курить.  
Эту тайну необходимо было раскрыть, пока он не умер от любопытства. Сразу после поимки Ито, конечно.

Отосе разбудила их ни свет, ни заря оглушительным стуком в дверь. Отодвинув в сторону заспанного Ямазаки, она решительно пересекла офис, прошла в спальню Хиджикаты и одним движением стащила с него одеяло.  
– А ну живо просыпайся, бездельник!  
– Отцепись, карга, – простонал он, пытаясь прикрыть голову подушкой. – Ты же говорила, что муж тебя удовлетворяет.  
Впрочем, пинок под рёбра помог ему продрать глаза и наконец посмотреть на Отосе – зрелище несомненно бодрящее и настраивающее на рабочий лад. Пытаться заснуть после этого, было бесполезно: ему бы наверняка приснился кошмар.  
– Ну что ещё случилось? – спросил Хиджиката, садясь на футоне и озираясь в поисках сигарет.  
Ямазаки и Сого заглядывали в комнату из коридора, явно не горя желанием войти. Отосе скрестила руки на груди и окинула его пренебрежительным взглядом.  
– У меня есть для вас работа.  
Хиджиката мог бы сказать: «Деньги вперёд» или «До рассвета не работаем», но, как подсказывал горький опыт, спорить с Отосе было себе дороже.  
Поэтому спустя полчаса, все они, включая Гори-сана, стояли перед каким-то складским помещением в паре кварталов от «Йорозуи».  
– Здесь живёт старик Гэнгай, – пояснила Отосе. – При сёгуне он был знаменитым изобретателем, а сейчас просто страдает ерундой. Но последние дни он не вылезает из своей мастерской, шумит круглые сутки. Мы, – тут она кивнула в сторону стайки пожилых женщин, ждавших поодаль, – поговорили с ним, и Гэнгай согласился временно переехать на берег реки, где он никому не помешает. Вы поможете ему перенести вещи.  
Хиджиката только раздосадованно хмыкнул. Таскать тяжести, да ещё и бесплатно – просто работа мечты! Но деваться было некуда, и он кивнул.  
– Гэнгай-сан! – крикнул Ямазаки, первым входя в мастерскую. – Мы из «Йорозуи». Пришли помочь вам с…  
Он ойкнул и замолчал. Хиджиката вздохнул и вошёл следом. Мастерская была огромная, заваленная всяким хламом, но освещалась хорошо, и ему не составило труда увидеть седого старика в защитных очках.  
Который сидел у дальней стены, связанный по рукам и ногам.  
– «Поговорили», да? – уточнил Хиджиката.  
Отосе пожала плечами.  
– Он не желал слушать.  
Хиджиката только головой покачал. Всё-таки, женщины – страшные существа.  
Он подошёл к связанному и сказал, настолько дружелюбно, насколько вообще был способен.  
– Привет, мы из «Йорозуи» и мы здесь, чтобы помо…  
Старик пнул его в лодыжку и что-то невнятно замычал, зло выкатывая глаза.  
– Почему у него кляп во рту?  
– Он сквернословил, – сообщила Отосе с видом оскорблённой невинности.  
– Что, больше, чем ты?  
Отосе нехорошо прищурилась.  
– Наверное, я слишком добра. Наверное, пришло время повысить квартирную плату.  
Хиджиката и рта раскрыть не успел, как Сого и Ямазаки метнулись вперёд, загородив его от старухи.  
– Ах, Отосе-сан, – пропел Ямазаки, – вы воистину добры. Вы просто будда!  
Сого не стал тратить слова зря.  
– Гори-сан, – позвал он.  
Мир перевернулся, и Хиджиката оказался лежащим на полу лицом вниз и задыхающимся под огромной тушей.  
– Гори-сан, как ты мог! – выдохнул он.  
Тот лишь грустно проскулил что-то.  
– Гори-сан говорит, – любезно перевёл Сого, – что не хочет остаться без крыши над головой только потому, что кое-кто не умеет держать язык за зубами.  
Хиджиката решил, что разговаривать с этими предателями ниже его достоинства. Да и дыхания не хватало.  
Старик продолжал что-то активно мычать и сучить ногами, это бесило, поэтому Хиджиката протянул свободную руку и выдернул кляп у него изо рта.  
– У меня заказ от правительства! – проревел старик неожиданным басом. – Хотите, чтобы меня казнили из-за вас? Уж я постараюсь устроить так, чтобы вам всем пришлось сделать сеппуку вместе со мной!

Он всё ещё ругался, на чём свет стоит, когда старухи, во главе с главной ведьмой, удалились.  
– Остынь, – посоветовал Хиджиката, – что взять с женщин, если даже боевые товарищи готовы в любой момент ударить в спину.  
На последних словах он повысил голос, но без толку – единственный, кто выглядел пристыженным, это Гори-сан. Ямазаки сделал вид, что ничего не слышал, а взывать к совести Сого было тем более бесполезно.  
– Скажите спасибо, – фыркнул он. – Если бы не мы, вас бы уже вышвырнули на улицу.  
– Тацугоро-сан…  
– И вы говорите о совести? Сколько ещё ему придётся ссориться с женой только потому, что вам когда-то повезло спасти его жизнь? А вдруг ему каждый раз отказывают в сексе?  
– Тогда он должен быть нам благодарен.  
– А что если он мазохист? Вы об этом подумали?  
– Не хочу я об этом думать!  
Хиджиката вздохнул и полез за сигаретами.  
– Ладно, старик, карга сказала, чтобы мы помогли тебе с твоей работой, но где-нибудь подальше от жилых домов. Так что говори – куда перетащить твои железяки.  
– Это не железяки, а высокотехнологичные роботы!  
– Роботы? – повторил Хиджиката. – Это что та…  
Ямазаки вскрикнул и, обернувшись на его голос, Хиджиката разом забыл, что хотел сказать.  
Из тёмного угла выдвинулась какая-то железная хреновина, ростом с двух человек. У этой штуки было прямоугольное тело, короткие ноги на роликах и длинные гибкие руки. Венчала всё это круглая голова с глазами-лампочками. Увидь Хиджиката это в другой ситуации, он бы не поверил, что подобная несуразица годится на что-то, кроме как пугать детишек в луна-парке. Но она действительно двигалась, немного дергано, но довольно бодро.  
– Это?.. – неуверенно спросил он у старика.  
Тот засунул за пояс разводной ключ, поправил очки на лбу и посмотрел на него взглядом полным раздражающего превосходства.  
– Это один из моих роботов, Сабуро Второй – заявил он. – А я – Гэнгай. Лучший изобретатель во всём Эдо.

Процесс перетаскивания высокотехнологичного металлолома из мастерской на берег реки занял у них несколько часов. Если бы не Гори-сан, то они могли провозиться и дольше. Гэнгай только всё усложнял, раздавая приказы и покрикивая на них, как на нерадивых слуг. Правда, продлилось это недолго – до тех пор, пока Хиджиката не вышел из себя и не наорал на него в ответ. После этого Гэнгай приспособил своего робота под перетаскивание тяжестей, и дело пошло веселее.  
– Эх, молодо-зелено, – вздыхал старый хрыч, подперев кулаком щёку. – Сейчас никто ничего не знает, а ведь до войны имя Гэнгая гремело на всю страну. Люди сёгуна много раз обращались ко мне, даже из Киото, от самого Императора запросы приходили. Так-то. А теперь все всё позабыли… Но ничего, Гэнгай вам ещё покажет!  
Он потряс разводным ключом.  
– Раз уж эти юнцы в Новом правительстве вспомнили про Гэнгая, я лицом в грязь не ударю. Мы с моими детками произведём фурор!  
– Детками?  
Старик любовно погладил Сабуро Второго по гладкому боку.  
– Да, мои мальчики… Вот он – мой второй ребёнок. После того, как моего сына убили на войне, остался только он. Но ничего, Сабуро Второй не так прост, его не застрелишь из какого-то там автомата!  
У старика явно были не все дома.  
– Хиджиката-сан, не отлынивайте! – Сого как никто другой умел разрядить обстановку. – Где это видано, чтобы вы прохлаждались, пока я работаю?!  
Тут он, конечно, преувеличил – вся его работа заключалась в сидении на ящике с инструментами и помыкании Ямазаки и Гори-саном.  
– Тебя это тоже касается, здоровяк! – прикрикнул он на Сабуро Второго. – Живо взял вон те ящики и тащи их сюда.  
Робот замигал всеми лампочками и поспешил выполнить приказ. Для железяки на роликах он был чертовски сообразительным.

После того, как весь хлам был перетащен на берег в укромное место под мостом, расставлен так, как хотел Гэнгай, и переставлен так, как ему приспичило, их мучения не закончились.  
– Куда это вы собрались? – насмешливо поинтересовался старик, похлопывая разводным ключом по ладони. – По вашей милости я выбиваюсь из графика. Мне нужно во что бы то ни стало успеть к празднику, поэтому будете мне помогать.  
– Но мы ничего не смыслим в… изобретениях, – рискнул Ямазаки.  
– Вам и не надо. Будете, – старый хрыч ухмыльнулся, – на подхвате.  
Отосе недвусмысленно приказала им помочь Гэнгаю выполнить правительственный заказ, так что пришлось подчиниться, стиснув зубы. Даже Хиджиката понимал – будь ты хоть трижды демон, а против квартирной хозяйки не попрёшь.  
Солнце уже садилось, когда Гэнгай наконец их отпустил.  
– Отлично поработали! – весело кричал он вслед еле живой Йорозуе. – Сохраните свой пыл до завтра!

– Этот старик – не человек! – заявил Хиджиката, без сил валясь на диван.  
Всё тело ныло, как после изматывающего боя, а от одежды и волос несло машинным маслом.  
– А может, сбежим из Эдо? – Сого уже лежал ничком на втором диване. – Сегодня же ночью? Будем жить в деревне, выращивать… рис?  
– Из тебя крестьянин, как из меня домохозяйка, – сказала Отосе, возникая в дверях.  
Хиджиката подскочил от неожиданности.  
– Какого чёрта ты входишь, не постучав?!  
– Дверь была открыта, – Отосе подошла к дивану и села на освободившееся место. – Ваш третий валяется там прямо на пороге.  
Точно, Ямазаки! А он всё думал – кого же не хватает.  
– Сого, иди и притащи сюда Ямазаки.  
Тот только голову повернул.  
– Гори-сан, иди и притащи Ямазаки… Гори-сан?  
– Ваша горилла валяется на ступеньках, – объяснила Отосе. – Слабаки. А ещё зовёте себя самураями.  
– Вот именно! Мы самураи, а не грузчики. Мы не обязаны таскать тяжести бесплатно!  
– Я в долгу у Гэнгая, а вы в долгу у меня, – Отосе подмигнула и похлопала Хиджикату по колену. – Поэтому возьми задницу в руки и поработай хоть немного, красавчик.  
– Это сексуальное домогательство, знаешь об этом? Что если я расскажу Тацугоро-сану?  
Отосе фыркнула.  
– Он у меня не ревнивый.  
– Да он просто святой! Живой будда!  
Отосе стряхнула пепел прямо на пол и продолжила, как ни в чём не бывало.  
– При сёгунате Гэнгай был уважаемым человеком. Он работал как одержимый, изобретал такие штуки, какие аманто и не снились. Мог бы разбогатеть на этом, но его интересовала только работа. А вот его сын был другим – всё витал в облаках. Когда началась война, он пошёл в армию сёгуна добровольцем. Через несколько месяцев мы узнали, что он погиб… Гэнгай с тех пор повредился в уме, заперся у себя, всё мастерил что-то. Я думала, он уже не оправится.  
Но раз он так увлёкся этим заданием от правительства, и ведёт себя почти как раньше, я хочу ему помочь. Ясно?  
– Простишь плату за этот месяц, – сказал Хиджиката.  
Он не рассчитывал на успех, но попытаться стоило.  
– Посмотрим, – ответила Отосе, затушила сигарету и встала с дивана.  
Хиджиката едва не поперхнулся. «Посмотрим»? Это было слишком мягко для той старой ведьмы, которую он знал.  
– Эй, карга… Чем он тебе помог, что ты так за него переживаешь?  
Отосе обернулась на ходу и слегка улыбнулась через плечо.  
– Починил стиральную машину, – ответила она весело и вышла из комнаты.  
Хиджиката поморгал, не веря глазам.  
– Кажется, я начал понимать, почему Тацугоро-сан на ней женился, – пробормотал он и тут же воровато взглянул на Сого.  
Но тот уже спал без задних ног и даже слегка похрапывал. При одном только взгляде на него накатывала дрёма, а ведь нужно было ещё приводить в чувство Ямазаки и Гори-сана. Хиджиката тяжело вздохнул и снова повалился на диван. Мысль о бегстве в деревню становилась всё более заманчивой.

На следующий день, когда, проснувшись ни свет, ни заря, они приплелись к мосту, Гэнгай уже был там и устроил им выволочку за опоздание. Когда же, поздно вечером, они уползали домой, он всё ещё стучал молотком, бормоча что-то про «хлипкую молодёжь». Казалось, он вообще не спит, работая без перерыва.  
А вот все в «Йорозуе» еле ноги волочили после целого дня тяжёлой работы. Перед сном они долго обсуждали возможности сбежать в деревню, в Китай и даже в космос, но наутро всё равно явились к мосту – ссориться с Отосе не хотел даже Сого.  
Правда, на третий день работа пошла веселее. Возможно, потому что Сого натаскал Сабуро Второго варить кофе и разогревать рамен.  
Когда вечером Гэнгай оглядел плоды их трудов и, довольно крякнув, объявил, что основная работа закончена, Хиджиката ещё даже был способен передвигаться.  
– Эх, мне бы всего недельку, – мечтательно протянул Гэнгай, усаживаясь рядом с ним на ящик с инструментами, – я бы из вас людей сделал?  
– Из Гори-сана тоже? – хмыкнул Хиджиката, с наслаждением закуривая.  
– Ха! Из вашей компании он, как раз, больше всего похож на человека!  
– Ну и скверный же у тебя характер, старик.  
Гэнгай только захохотал. Весь день сегодня он был оживлённым и каким-то суетливым. Может, мандражировал перед выступлением? Хиджикате было всё равно, он курил, наблюдая за тем, как Ямазаки, Гори-сан и Сабуро Второй под чутким контролем Сого собирают запчасти с инструментами, и чувствовал себя практически счастливым.  
– Эх, молодёжь, – протянул Гэнгай с презрением, – не умеете вы гореть на работе, не хотите вкладывать душу в свой труд! Вот в моё время…  
Хиджиката застонал. Он слишком устал для рассказов о том, что раньше и мечи были длиннее, и гейши красивее. Гэнгай не обратил на него ни малейшего внимания.  
– Да, когда я был молодым…  
– Это в эпоху Хэйан, что ли?  
Старый хрыч ткнул его локтём в бок и продолжил:  
– Мой сын был похож на тебя в этом. Он был очень талантливый, да. Но не дорожил своим даром. Вместо того чтобы вкладывать все силы в работу, он увлекался всякой ерундой. Газеты читал, видите ли, пёкся о благе нации. И когда началась война, так и сказал, что идёт защищать страну. Идиот!  
Хиджиката благоразумно помалкивал, а Гэнгай, кажется, полностью ушёл в себя.  
– Мы поссорились, и я сказал, что в таком случае видеть его больше не желаю… Кто меня за язык тянул, старого болвана?! Он посмеялся и обещал писать...  
Гэнгай вдруг оживился и повернулся к Хиджикате.  
– Отосе сказала – ты тоже воевал.  
– Так и есть.  
– Может быть, ты знал моего сына? Его звали Сабуро.  
Хиджиката честно попытался вспомнить, но безуспешно.  
– Я не был с ним знаком. Извини.  
Гэнгай не расстроился.  
– Ещё бы! – фыркнул он с презрением. – Солдафон, вроде тебя и не мог его знать. Он служил в Кодайджигуми – элите, подчинявшейся только сёгуну! Писал мне, как его там все ценят, и какой замечательный у него командир. Бойцом-то он был никудышним, зато в технике разбирался – даже аманто не чета.  
Тут-то Хиджиката и вспомнил. Действительно, у Ито в подчинении был такой умелец. Ито носился с ним как с драгоценностью, и вооружение в его отряде всегда было в лучшем состоянии, чем у остальных.  
Так было до отступления в Айзу. А потом Ито послали в бой, из которого он уже не вернулся. Мясорубка на перевале Бонари, так назвали эту бойню, в которой отряд Кодайджигуми был полностью уничтожен. До Хиджикаты доходили слухи, что Ито, живого и здорового, видели то тут, то там, но поверить в это было сложно. В конце концов, про него самого тоже чего только не рассказывали.  
– Я не видел его тела, не мог его похоронить, – мрачно продолжил Гэнгай, – Когда война закончилась, мне сказали, что я ещё должен быть благодарен, что меня не преследуют как отца предателя. Ты можешь себе это представить?! Мятежники, восставшие против законной власти, называют предателем того, кто эту власть защищал до последнего!  
Его глаза сверкали от злости, пальцы, сжимавшие рукоять молотка, побелели. Хиджиката молчал, не представляя, что можно сейчас сказать. Да и разве в таком можно помочь словами?  
Что-то оглушительно загрохотало.  
– Сабуро Второй! – осуждающе сказал Сого. – Посмотри, что ты наделал.  
– Окита-сан, вы же сами…  
– Ты что-то сказал, Заки?  
– Кстати! – Гэнгай звонко хлопнул себя по лбу: – Приходите на фестиваль сегодня.  
Он снова стал собой, как будто и не было той вспышки ярости.  
– Ещё бы мы не пришли, – фыркнул Хиджиката. – Столько горбатились, хочется увидеть результат.  
– Да-да, я тоже хочу, чтобы ты увидел. Мой номер будет в середине представления, так что можешь пропустить все эти скучные традиционные танцы и эстрадных певичек.  
Он подмигнул всей щекой.  
– Не то чтобы я был против певичек, знаешь.  
Снова загрохотало: перепуганный Сабуро Второй налетел на Ямазаки и Гори-сана, едва собравших рассыпанные инструменты.  
– Вы что творите, косорукие идиоты?! – возмутился Гэнгай. – Я вам сейчас быстро конечности выпрямлю!  
Он вскочил, воинственно размахивая разводным ключом, и ринулся в гущу событий – очевидно, собираясь доломать то, что ещё оставалось целым. Хиджиката продолжил курить в одиночестве.  
Он прекрасно понимал, что чувствует Гэнгай. Они все прошли через это: от горя, через непонимание и отчаяние – к ненависти. Но почему тогда Гэнгай так искренне старается, работая на Новое правительство?  
Хиджиката откинулся назад, опираясь на руки, и выдохнул дым в небо. От ярких закатных красок перед глазами замелькали тёмные пятна, и показалось, что на мосту кто-то стоит. Хиджиката зажмурился, а когда открыл глаза, там, конечно же, никого не было.

Когда отмывшись, отдохнув, переодевшись и поспорив о том. Можно ли брать с собой Гори-сана, они всё-таки явились на фестиваль, празднество было уже в разгаре.  
Толпы весёлых, нарядно-одетых, гомонящих людей, лотки со сладостями и сувенирами, гирлянды цветных фонариков над головой – глядя на это, Хиджиката испытал короткий приступ ностальгии.  
– Давно мы не развлекались, – заметил Ямазаки.  
– Это потому, что нам не повезло связаться с занудным и вечно-мрачным трудоголиком, – охотно объяснил Сого.  
Хиджиката потянулся дать ему подзатыльник, но передумал.  
– Я собираюсь найти какую-нибудь закусочную,– заявил он, – вы присмотрите за Гори-саном и не привлекайте к себе внимания. Увидимся на главной площади, во время представления. Надо же посмотреть на хрыча и его железяки.  
– Если вы опять напьётесь, я всё расскажу сестре.  
– За собой лучше следи! И что значит «опять»?  
Сого его проигнорировал.  
– Я тоже пойду развлекаться. Присмотри за Гори-саном, Ямазаки.  
– Стойте! Почему я?  
– Разве ты не слышал, что сказал наш босс?  
– Но…  
– Пока-пока, – Сого помахал рукой и направился прочь.  
– Не вздумай влипнуть в неприятности! – крикнул ему вслед Хиджиката. – Гори-сан, тебя это тоже касается. Если будешь приставать к девушкам, вернёшься домой. Счастливо, Заки.  
– Но…  
Хиджиката сунул руки в рукава и пошёл по главной аллее, озираясь по сторонам в поисках места, где можно промочить горло. Разноголосый шум вокруг, смех и тёплые огни навевали воспоминания о прошлом, и губы сами собой складывались в улыбку. Всё-таки, они и в самом деле давно не развлекались. 

Отделавшись от Хиджикаты и остальных, Сого поспешил навстречу развлечениям. Он всегда любил фестивали, особенно испытания силы. Наверное, потому что, даже будучи ребёнком, всегда в них выигрывал. Сестра тогда смеялась, хлопала в ладоши, говорила, что он молодец и гладила его по голове…  
Сого отогнал непрошенные воспоминания и огляделся по сторонам. С чего бы начать? Ловить рыбок, или метать кольца, или… На глаза попалась пёстрая палатка с надписью «Тир» – то что надо!  
– Хочешь пострелять, парень? – залебезил хозяин палатки, стоило ему приблизиться. – Правила просты: у тебя три выстрела, чтобы сбить игрушку. Попадёшь – она твоя, промажешь – придётся попытаться ещё раз.  
Сого взял ружьё, взвесил в руке, пристроил приклад на плечо. В Шинсенгуми их учили стрелять, а на войне винтовкой приходилось пользоваться чаще, чем мечом, но он давно не практиковался. Своей жертвой он избрал розового зайчика и усмехнулся – что может быть приятнее, чем стрелять в беззащитных пушистых зверьков?  
Первый выстрел получился неудачным – пуля только задела зайца, заставив его слегка покачнуться.  
– Вторая попытка! – весело крикнул хозяин тира. – Целься получше, парень!  
Не обращая на него внимания, Сого сделал второй выстрел. На этот раз пуля попала зайцу в грудь, сбросив его с подставки. Ему просто нужно было немного пристреляться.  
– Ты выиграл, – сказал хозяин уже не так весело и протянул ему зайца. – Остался ещё один выстрел, если повезёт, можешь выиграть ещё одну игрушку.  
– Поставь зайца на место, – сказал Сого.  
– А?  
– Мне не нужна игрушка, я просто люблю стрелять в зайцев, – объяснил он и, видя, что хозяин колеблется, добавил. – Если я промажу, игрушку можешь оставить себе.  
– Отлично! – немедленно отреагировал хозяин. – Слово клиента – закон!  
Он водрузил зайца обратно на подставку, и Сого не спеша прицелился, растягивая удовольствие.  
– Эй, папаша, – прозвучал девчоночий голос над ухом. – Дай и мне ружьё.  
– О, юная леди тоже хочет выиграть игрушку?  
– Нет, я хочу защитить зайца от этого садиста.  
Сого обернулся. Рядом с ним стояла девчонка, на пару лет его младше, такая ярко-рыжая, что, отвлёкшись на огненный всполох, он не сразу заметил форму СВО, в которую она была одета. Беспокойство появилось и пропало – во-первых, кучерявый командир СВО вроде как взялся их покрывать, а во-вторых, ещё не хватало беспокоиться из-за какой-то девчонки!  
– Эй-эй, – сказал Сого лениво, – ты ничего не перепутала? Стрельба – мужское занятие.  
– Мужики – слабаки, – невозмутимо отозвалась рыжая. – Только и умеют, что стрелять в зайчиков. В наше время девушкам приходится браться за оружие и делать мужскую работу.  
Сого не успел ответить, как хозяин завопил во всё горло:  
– У нас тут состязание! Юный самурай и милая барышня будут сражаться за этого прелестного зайчика!  
– Не нужен мне твой заяц!  
– И мне! Я просто защищаю животных!  
– Всего один выстрел! – надрывался хозяин. – Самый меткий получит ценный приз!  
– Эй, ты нас вообще слушаешь?!  
Пройдоха знал, что делает – привлечённые его словами, вокруг палатки начали собираться зеваки. Кто-то предложил делать ставки.  
– По моему сигналу. Раз!..  
Рыжая отработанным движением вскинула ружьё к плечу.  
– Два!..  
Сого тщательно прицелился. Он ни в коем случае не проиграет этой девчонке.  
– Три!  
Заяц слетел с подставки, выстрел Сого поразил его в грудь, а девчонки – в голову. Собравшаяся толпа разразилась аплодисментами и выкриками.  
– Ничья! – объявил хозяин.  
Сого смерил свою соперницу оценивающим взглядом.  
– А ты неплохо стреляешь, для девчонки.  
– Пф, я поддавалась.  
– Ну да, конечно.  
– Не веришь? Хозяин, поставь зайца обратно, я попаду ему в правый глаз!  
– Эй, ты точно любишь животных?  
– Тогда я попаду в левый, – заявил Сого.  
– Да пожалейте уже зайца, дайте ему спокойно умереть!  
Не обращая внимания на выкрики, Сого сосредоточился на зайце, уже потерявшем товарный вид и криво сидевшем на подставке.  
– Раз… – начал хозяин и отшатнулся, когда зайца снесло на пол двойным выстрелом.  
– Опять ничья! – восхитились в толпе.  
Рыжая совсем не по-девичьи сплюнула на землю.  
– Ты меня бесишь, – заявила она.  
Это была реплика Сого! Он и припомнить не мог, когда в последний раз так злился.  
– Предлагаю состязание, – сказал он сквозь зубы.  
Он выложил на прилавок всю мелочь, какая нашлась в карманах.  
– Хозяин, на все. Победит тот, кто собьет больше всего игрушек.  
Рыжая презрительно фыркнула.  
– Уверен? Ты ещё пожалеешь об этом.  
– Это ты пожалеешь.  
– Посмотрим! – она тоже кинула на прилавок горсть монеток.  
Хозяин выложил перед ними пульки и поспешил убраться с линии огня. Очень благоразумно с его стороны.  
Первым выстрелом Сого сбил красного слонёнка, рыжая, тем временем, подстрелила синего щенка. Следующей жертвой стал белый котёнок – его поразили сразу две пули. Стрелки с ненавистью взглянули друг на друга, разошлись к разным концам стойки и продолжили бой. Сого перезаряжал ружьё как заведённый, с такой скоростью он не стрелял даже во время учений. И тем не менее, рыжуха ни в чём ему не уступала. Это выводило из себя.  
Последнюю игрушку в тире – большого зелёного динозавра – они буквально расстреляли безо всякой жалости, но ситуацию это не изменило. Ничья.  
– Парень, просто женись на ней, – посоветовал кто-то из зевак. Сого не понял – кто, а то болтуну не поздоровилось бы.  
Развлечение закончилось, и толпа быстро рассосалась. Возле тира помимо Сого, рыжей и хозяина, оплакивающего своё имущество, остался только один человек. Это был высокий мужчина с бородкой и в солнцезащитных очках, которые странно смотрелись ночью.  
– Эй, – сказал он, – ты же парень из Йорозуи, верно?  
У Сого было плохое настроение.  
– А, – сказал он медленно, – припоминаю. Бесполезный старик.  
– Хасегава Тайзо! А для тебя Хасегава-сан!  
– Да-да, – покивал Сого. – Ну как, тебя ещё не уволили из Министерства?  
Хасегава приосанился.  
– Меня повысили.  
– За что? – искренне удивился Сого.  
– За проявленное рвение и… Эй, ты на что намекаешь?!  
– Ты слепой? – влезла в их разговор рыжая.  
– Н-нет… Это очки от солнца.  
– Сейчас нет солнца.  
– Да, но…  
– Бесит, – заявила рыжая. – Сними их, или я их собью.  
– Девочка, что ты…  
– Эй, садист, – рыжая вскинула ружьё к плечу, – как насчёт состязания?  
– В очках два стекла, – понимающе кивнул Сого.  
– А ещё у него два соска и яиц тоже два.  
– Их же не видно под одеждой.  
– Это будет сложное состязание.  
– Принято.  
– Подождите, – пролепетал Хасегава. – Вы же шутите, да?  
Сого прицелился.  
– Значит, начинаем с очков, – уточнил он, – а заканчиваем яйцами?  
– Я сотрудник Министерства…  
– Раз… – сказала рыжая.  
– Два… – продолжил Сого.  
Хасегава не был идиотом – сообразив, что с ним не шутят, он бросился наутёк.  
– Он убегает, – заметил Сого, удерживая цель на мушке.  
– Тем лучше, – отозвалась рыжая. – По движущейся мишени стрелять интереснее.  
Вот так, на семнадцатом году жизни Сого на собственном опыте узнал, что означает выражение «родство душ».

Площадь была забита народом – Хиджиката немного поработал локтями и решил, что пробиваться в первые ряды совсем не обязательно. Тем более что его не слишком интересовало представление – два десятка девушек с разноцветными веерами в руках танцевали под какую-то иностранную музыку. Он и пришёл-то сюда только, чтобы посмотреть на роботов Гэнгая. Интересно было узнать, на что способны эти штуки, собирать которые они помогали три дня подряд. Жаль, что Сого и Ямазаки куда-то запропастились, одному было скучно.  
– А сейчас главный номер вечера! – объявил ведущий. – Великий изобретатель Гэнгай и его чудо-роботы!  
Гэнгай поднялся на сцену в сопровождении Сабуро Второго. Он надел торжественные одежды, но так и не снял защитные очки – смотрелось это забавно. Гэнгай поклонился, и Сабуро Второй поклонился вместе с ним. Кто-то в толпе засмеялся, послышались аплодисменты.  
– Уважаемые зрители, – сказал Гэнгай в микрофон. – Позвольте представить вам зрелище, какого вы ещё не видели. У вас на глазах свершится месть и будет восстановлена справедливость.  
Хиджиката нахмурился. Он что, театрализованное представление задумал?  
– Ну же, мои мальчики, – выкрикнул Гэнгай, – пришло ваше время!  
Из-за сцены выдвинулись роботы, десятки роботов. Откуда так много?!  
– Вперёд, детки! – продолжал надрываться Гэнгай.  
Точно, в толпе же были дети… Хиджиката, сам не зная почему, шагнул вперёд, положив руку на меч.  
И замер, почувствовав прикосновение холодной стали к спине.  
– Ну, ну, – сказал знакомый голос, – не стоит мешать представлению.

Роботы двигались сквозь толпу двумя стройными колоннами. Полицейские, охранявшие сцену, пытались им помешать, но безуспешно. Хиджиката не видел подробностей, зато слышал отчаянные крики и звуки ударов.  
Поднялась паника. Люди, ещё недавно весело смеявшиеся, сейчас беспорядочно метались, спеша убраться с пути железных монстров. Неверный свет разноцветных фонариков превращал их всех в причудливые фантастические тени.  
Постепенно крики стихли, толпа разбежалась, и на опустевшей площади остались только двое: Хиджиката и его старый знакомый, Ито Камотаро.  
– Мы так давно не виделись, – медленно сказал Хиджиката, – и первое, что ты делаешь – угрожаешь мне мечом?  
Ито хихикнул. Странно, раньше за ним такой привычки не водилось.  
– Необходимая предосторожность. Если не будешь делать резких движений, останешься невредим.  
Хиджиката крепче сжал рукоять меча и тут же ослабил хватку. Если его противник – Ито, не стоит лезть на рожон, лучше выждать. Тем более что он, кажется, был настроен на разговор:  
– До меня доходили слухи, что ты осел в Эдо, но я не верил. Будь ты жив, ты бы не остался в стороне, так я думал. А сегодня зашёл повидать своего приятеля Гэнгая, и увидел вас. Кто бы мог подумать – Демон Шинсенгуми стал «мастером на все руки»! Ищешь пропавших кошек, выслеживаешь неверных мужей? Теперь понятно, почему Сасаки сказал, что не видел тебя – ведь прежнего Хиджикаты Тоширо больше нет.  
От удивления Хиджиката едва не обернулся, но вовремя остановился, почувствовав, как лезвие сильнее вдавилось в спину.  
– Сасаки знал, что ты в городе?!  
– О, так он и тебе ничего не сказал?.. Скотина.  
– Скотина.  
На мгновения они замолчали, думая об одном и том же, как в прежние времена. Но только на мгновение.  
– Поэтому, хотя твоя смерть и не входит в мои планы, – продолжил Ито, – если придётся, я убью тебя без колебаний. Ты больше не тот человек, которого я знал.  
Его голос звучал спокойно и сухо, но в нём проскакивало неуместное, нездоровое веселье.  
Ито всегда был не самым приятным человеком на свете – если подумать, в окружении Хиджикаты вообще не было приятных людей. И всё же, несмотря на недостатки характера, Ито был своим. Хиджиката мог бы умереть за него, не раздумывая, и знал, что Ито в случае необходимости сделает то же самое. То, что он теперь угрожал ему мечом, не укладывалось в голове.  
– Что с тобой стряслось?  
– Хм… даже не знаю, с чего начать, – Ито рассмеялся, и Хиджиката наконец понял, что он безумен.  
Педант и зануда Ито, всегда подчинявшийся правилам, обожавший дисциплину и порядок, сошёл с ума, рехнулся в тот миг, когда правила и порядок исчезли, уступив место хаосу.  
Ито подался вперёд, и его горячее дыхание неприятно защекотало шею.  
– Со мной случилось то же что и со всеми нами – нас предали. Мятежники, аманто, наши собственные лидеры – весь мир ополчился против нас.  
Ито снова хихикнул, навалившись на плечо Хиджикаты, острое лезвие в его руках прорезало одежду и коснулось кожи.  
– Так почему бы, – шепнул Ито ему в ухо, – не ополчиться против мира?  
– Ты безумен.  
Ито отодвинулся и сказал довольно буднично.  
– Даже если и так, это неважно. 

Хиджиката закусил губу. Судя по доносившимся до них звону оружия и крикам, сражение между войсками и роботами продолжалось. И ещё где-то там старый идиот с промытыми мозгами, или вообще без мозгов, вполне мог готовить новый удар. Если ему удастся… начнётся война, ещё страшнее предыдущей. Пусть даже они смогут отомстить мятежникам – станет ли от этого хоть кому-то легче?  
Он вспомнил, как пришёл на фестиваль сегодня, всех этих весёлых людей, детей, носящихся между разукрашенными палатками, запах сладостей, свет фонариков – ощущение безмятежной, мирной жизни.  
– Ты знаешь, что случилось с моим отрядом? – спросил Ито.  
Хиджиката принял решение. Он прошёл одну войну ради присяги и чувства долга. Он был готов сражаться снова ради защиты тех, кого любил. Но месть – того не стоила.  
– Расскажи, – сказал он.  
Ито отозвался с готовностью, словно только этого и ждал.  
– Мясорубка на перевале Бонари, так это назвали, – он рассмеялся этим своим новым смехом. – Хорошее название. Отражает суть.  
Он навалился на Хиджикату, прижавшись подбородком к его плечу, и понизил голос до полушёпота.  
– Их было больше… раза в три. Они взяли нас в кольцо и напали все одновременно. Это был безнадёжный бой… – Ито замолчал, возможно, заново переживая тот день, потом отодвинулся и продолжил: – А когда всё закончилось, они ходили среди тел и добивали раненых. Я, должно быть, везунчик – валялся без сознания и меня приняли за мёртвого. Бросили в яму вместе с трупами, – Он снова рассмеялся. – Хорошо, что не подожгли.  
Хиджиката молчал. Он испытал достаточно горя, боли и ненависти, когда узнал о гибели Кодайджигуми. Сейчас он мог бы понять злость Ито, но прижатый к спине клинок не располагал к сочувствию.  
Ито перестал смеяться и сказал вполне спокойно:  
– Им было известно, где мы пройдём, когда, и сколько нас будет. Что скажешь?  
– Шпион?  
– Не смеши меня! О нашем задании было известно только верхушке. Тем самым ублюдкам, что в итоге выменяли свои жалкие шкуры на голову сёгуна!  
Хиджиката медленно опустил руку, скользнув ладонью по ножнам – Ито был слишком увлечён, чтобы заметить.  
– Когда я рассказал Гэнгаю правду о гибели его сына, он не колебался. Знаешь, этот старик, может, и выжил из ума, но он – настоящий гений. Его изобретения будет достаточно, чтобы обезглавить правительство.  
Ито, казалось, не мог стоять спокойно: он то придвигался к Хиджикате, так что клинок царапал кожу даже сквозь одежду; то отступал назад, и давление лезвия полностью исчезало. Хиджиката слушал его речи, не вникая, следя за его движениями, в ожидании удобного момента.  
– Ты хочешь отомстить им?  
– Не только! Мятежникам, восставшим против законной власти, аманто, которые считают себя хозяевами на нашей земле, предателям, ценящим свою жизнь выше долга и чести, трусам, которые предпочитают держаться в стороне, пока другие погибают за них – я хочу отомстить им всем! Этот лживый, созданный ими мирок – я уничтожу его. Разве ты не хочешь того же?  
– Нет, – сказал Хиджиката и двинул его ножнами.  
Удар пришёлся в колено, Ито пошатнулся, он тут же ударил локтем – только задел – и развернулся.  
Впервые за всё это время они оказались лицом к лицу. Хиджиката ожидал увидеть что угодно: ужасные шрамы, выпученные глаза, широкую ухмылку – какой-то признак безумия. Но Ито, насколько можно было разглядеть в мешанине света и тени, остался прежним. Точно таким же, как в день их прощания в Айзу.  
«Будь осторожен», – сказал тогда Хиджиката и похлопал его по плечу. Ито отодвинулся, поджимая губы, и ответил своим обычным чопорным тоном: «Не тебе учить меня осторожности. Следи лучше за своей головой».  
Эта сцена возникла в памяти, как цветная фотография: яркая, отчётливая… оставшаяся в прошлом.  
– Видишь ли, – сказал Хиджиката, – дело в том, что мне нравится моя жизнь.  
На лице Ито промелькнуло изумление, а потом он поджал губы, также как раньше.  
– В таком случае, ты меня очень разочаровал, – сказал он.  
Шагнул назад и словно растворился в темноте. 

Гинтоки увернулся от удара, проскользнул под захватом огромных лапищ робота и воткнул меч между двух стальных пластин, прикрывавших его «грудную клетку». Лезвие вспороло электронную начинку, как консервный нож, и робот замер, мелко подрагивая. Гинтоки выдернул меч и отскочил назад, ожидая результата. По стальному телу пробежало несколько электрических разрядов, а потом лампочка на голове робота погасла, и он замер, неподвижный и неопасный. Что и требовалось доказать.  
– Бейте в сочленения! – выкрикнул Гинтоки. – Это их слабое место!  
Он оглянулся через плечо и вздохнул – непохоже, чтобы совет оказался полезен. Его отряд насчитывал пятьдесят человек, а роботов на них напало около трёх десятков. Однако превосходство в численности не имело никакого значения. На глазах Гинтоки один робот в считанные секунды раскидал сразу троих бойцов. Здесь пригодилось бы крупнокалиберное огнестрельное оружие, а мечи были малоэффективны.  
– Отступаем к зданию! – приказал Гинтоки. – Переходим к обороне!  
Бойцы восприняли новый приказ с энтузиазмом, в чём их сложно было обвинить.  
– Где же Кагура-чан, когда она так нужна? – уныло спросил Шинпачи.  
Да уж, им бы не помешала сила ято. Им бы сейчас любая сила не помешала, и это напомнило Гинтоки о том, что они, вообще-то, не одни должны здесь отдуваться. Такасуги разместил в зданиях вокруг площади несколько отрядов быстрого реагирования, которые что-то не спешили оправдывать своё название.  
Гинтоки вытащил из внутреннего кармана рацию и громко сказал:  
– Это Специальный военный отряд! СВО! Нам нужна подмога для защиты министров! Срочно! Приём.  
Рация разразилась оглушительным треском, а потом сквозь помехи прорвался голос.  
– СВО, это третий отряд. Не можем прийти на помощь, сражаемся.  
– Это первый отряд! Мы атакованы боевыми роботами!  
– Второй отряд…  
Гинтоки выключил рацию и с чувством выругался. Похоже, Ито оказался значительно умнее, чем они думали, и на помощь рассчитывать не приходилось.  
Шинпачи довольно ловко отрубил роботу руку и отступил назад, позволяя остальным добить инвалида. Гинтоки ощутил прилив лёгкой, легчайшей такой, гордости, но хвалить его вслух не стал. Ещё зазнается, а в бою самоуверенность только помеха.  
– Саката-сан, – Шинпачи совсем не выглядел самоуверенным и, когда он вытер пот со лба, руки его слегка дрожали. – Я беспокоюсь за министров.  
– А, забей.  
– Но несколько роботов прорвались в ложу и…  
– Поберегись! – гаркнули над их головами.  
Гинтоки оттолкнул Шинпачи в одну сторону, а сам отскочил в другую, и очень вовремя – на то место, где они только что стояли, с грохотом свалилась груда металлолома. Над перилами балкона появилась лохматая голова Сакамото.  
– А, Кинтоки, извини! Я слегка увлёкся.  
Из глубины ложи послышался какой-то шум и крики.  
– Мне пора, – весело сказал Тацума и исчез.  
– Сказал же, забей, – прокомментировал Гинтоки.  
Похоже, «господа министры» ещё не всю сноровку растеряли, сидя в кабинетах. Гинтоки оглядел поле боя с некоторым оптимизмом. Его бойцы наконец освоились и, пусть с переменным успехом, но всё же выводили роботов из строя, одного за другим. Что касается Сакамото, Такасуги и Кацуры, то эти трое уж точно могли защитить как себя, так и остальных министров. Возможно, подкрепление им и не понадобится.  
Стоило Гинтоки так подумать, как рация в его кармане снова ожила.  
– СВО, это второй отряд! Срочное донесение! Приём.  
– Слушаю.  
– Объект совершает подозрительные действия.  
– Чего? – поморщился Гинтоки. – Я ничего не понял, говори по-человечески.  
– Объект… э, Гэнгай вытащил на сцену пушку и кажется, настраивает её для выстрела!  
Какой-нибудь недалёкий человек мог назвать Гинтоки тормозом и был бы неправ – в критических ситуациях тот соображал очень быстро.  
– Зура! – заорал он во всю глотку, стараясь перекричать шум боя.  
Спустя полминуты с балкона свесился Такасуги.  
– Зура занят, – сообщил он, – и просил передать, что его зовут Кацура. Что случилось?  
– Посмотри на сцену.  
Такасуги поднял голову, замер буквально на секунду и смачно выругался. «О, это же пушка!», послышался громкий голос Сакамото. Кто-то там у них совершенно по-бабьи взвизгнул.  
– Убирайтесь оттуда, как можно скорее! – крикнул Гинтоки.  
– Мы… что-нибудь придумаем, – напряжённо отозвался Такасуги и исчез.  
Положение сложилось хуже некуда. Ито обвёл их вокруг пальца – он отнюдь не собирался устраивать переворот с кучкой боевых роботов. Всё это было лишь средством потянуть время до тех пор, пока Гэнгай не подготовит пушку. Гинтоки не мог видеть это устройство, но догадывался, что человек, создавший всех этих роботов, не станет размениваться на ерунду. Скорее всего, одного выстрела хватит, чтобы уничтожить министерскую ложу и всех, кто в ней находится. Надо было действовать быстро, но, если Шинске, Зура и Тацума могли, например, просто спрыгнуть с балкона, то остальные четверо министров вряд ли были способны на такие подвиги.  
– Шинпачи, – сказал Гинтоки, – остаёшься за главного. А я пока…  
Его прервал оглушительный грохот – один из роботов попросту разлетелся на части. Нанести удар такой силы не смог бы ни один человек.  
– Кагура-чан! – радостно воскликнул Шинпачи.  
Действительно, это была Кагура. Она поставила ногу на жалкие останки робота и закинула зонтик на плечо. Это, конечно, был обман зрения, но казалось, что всю её фигуру окутывает алое пламя ярости.  
– Тот, кто посмел испортить фестиваль, должен умереть, – заявила она убийственным тоном.  
На Гинтоки это не произвело должного эффекта.  
– Ты где шлялась? – спросил он строго.  
– Выполняла твое поручение, – не моргнув глазом, соврала девчонка.  
Откуда-то из-под её ног выскочил странный мужик в солнцезащитных очках, бросился к Гинтоки и спрятался за его спину.  
– Защитите меня от этой сумасшедшей! – воскликнул он истерически, – Она преследовала меня по всей площади, а потом притащила сюда, в самое пекло!  
Гинтоки поморгал, но мужик никуда не исчез.  
– Кагура, это что такое?  
Та пожала плечами.  
– Бегущий кабанчик. Это моя добыча, не трогай.  
– Да на кой он мне сдался?! – возмутился Гинтоки – Я посылал тебя за данго, а не за кабаном!  
Он тут же прикусил язык, но было поздно.  
– Саката-сан! – от возмущения голос Шинпачи сорвался на визг. – Вам же нельзя сладкое!  
– Ну одно малюсенькое данго, – попытался оправдаться Гинтоки. – Чем оно может навредить?  
– Эй вы, ничтожества, вы собираетесь болтать или драться?  
Гинтоки обернулся и увидел, как ещё один робот оседает на землю с распоротым боком, а за ним стоит не кто иной, как садист из Шинсенгуми… то есть из Йорозуи. А он как здесь оказался?!  
Мальчишка поставил ногу на останки робота и закинул меч на плечо. Казалось, что его окутывает зловещая лиловая аура.  
– Я убью любого, кто виновен в срыве фестиваля, – заявил он убийственным тоном.  
Мужик в очках вздрогнул и отполз к стене.  
– И этот здесь! – выкрикнул он. – Они заодно! Пожалуйста, защитите меня от этих монстров!  
Гинтоки весело оскалился – в их положении помощь монстров была очень кстати.

Преследовать Ито Хиджиката не стал: были задачи и поважнее. Чем гоняться за спятившим приятелем, следовало остановить старого маразматика.  
Площадь опустела, то тут, то там из темноты слышались выстрелы и лязг металла – как будто он снова оказался на войне. Подумать только, на что способны два психа и куча металлолома.  
– Командующий!  
К нему бежал Ямазаки с Гори-саном на поводке. Хиджиката так обрадовался, что даже не отчитал его за неподобающее обращение.  
– Заки, ну наконец-то! Где Сого?  
Ямазаки отвёл взгляд.  
– Ну… ещё до того, как всё началось, я видел, как он с ружьём в руках гонялся за каким-то мужчиной в очках.  
Хиджиката зажмурился и потряс головой.  
– Будем считать, что я этого не слышал.  
– Что происходит, Хиджиката-сан? Я видел военных и роботов Гэнгай-сана – они сражались друг с другом...  
– Потом объясню, сейчас не до разговоров. Мне нужно попасть на сцену как можно быстрее.  
И тут Хиджикату осенило.  
– Ну-ка, Гори-сан, – позвал он, – помоги мне.  
В чём было главное достоинство животных – они не задавали вопросов. Гори-сан подошёл к нему, пригнулся и выставил передние лапы, сложив их вместе. Хиджиката поставил ногу на эту импровизированную ступеньку и с сомнением посмотрел в сторону сцены. Далековато.  
– Наверное, не стоит, – сказал он неуверенно. – Думаю, я и так успе-е-е…  
В чём был главный недостаток животных, так это в отсутствии такта. Гори-сан невежливо прервал его на полуслове, мощным броском отправив в полёт.  
Хиджиката зажмурился, чувствуя себя пущенной стрелой… или брошенным камнем… или пушечным мясом. Неудачный ассоциативный ряд прервался с приземлением на сцену.  
Он ударился локтями и коленями, кувыркнулся и кое-как поднялся на ноги, ошалело оглядываясь. Расстояние в тридцать метров он преодолел за считанные секунды – с помощью Гори-сана. Пожалуй, стоит чаще покупать ему бананы… и реже ругать за сжёванные газеты.  
– Ты? Ты как здесь оказался? – воскликнул Гэнгай.  
Он стоял возле здоровой пушки с длинным стволом и странным, узким жерлом. Рядом торчал Сабуро Второй, других роботов поблизости не наблюдалось.  
– Пришёл остановить тебя, конечно.  
– Ты что, идиот?!  
– Не собираюсь выслушивать это от тебя! – возмутился Хиджиката. – Уж точно не после того, что ты устроил. А ещё говорят, что со старостью приходит мудрость!  
– Я же рассказал тебе! – рявкнул Гэнгай. – Про своего сына. Ты должен понимать, почему я это делаю. Я хочу отомстить тем, кто виновен в его смерти!  
– Он погиб на войне, а на войне не бывает невиновных. Тот человек, который подбил тебя на это, был командиром Сабуро. Если бы он сложил оружие и сдался, твой сын уж точно остался бы жив. Так почему ты не винишь его?  
– Да что ты понимаешь!  
– Уж точно побольше твоего! – не выдержал Хиджиката. – Если ты убьёшь министров, сторонники бакуфу попытаются захватить власть, и аманто наверняка вмешаются. Будет новая война. Как много людей должно погибнуть, чтобы твоё сердце успокоилось, Гэнгай?  
Старик, кажется, колебался, и Хиджиката поспешил развить успех.  
– Ещё не поздно всё исправить. Я помогу тебе скрыться от властей, обещаю – просто останови всё это.  
Секунду Гэнгай молча смотрел на него, а потом мотнул круглой башкой.  
– Нет.  
Чёртов старый упрямец!  
– Ты стоишь на линии огня, – сказал Гэнгай, – отойди.  
У Хиджикаты выдался тяжёлый денёк, и он был чертовски зол. И он не собирался выполнять требования сбрендившего старого хрыча,  
– Не отойду, – ответил он почти весело. – Я убил множество чужих сыновей – своими руками и своими приказами. Если хочешь мстить, можешь начать с меня.  
Гэнгай заковыристо выругался.  
– Сабуро Второй! – рявкнул он. – Убери этого придурка.  
Робот замигал всеми лампочками и двинулся вперёд, протягивая длинные руки.  
– Ну давай, – пробормотал Хиджиката, сжимая рукоять меча, – я все последние дни только об этом и мечтал.  
Гори-сан запрыгнул на сцену и врезался в робота всей своей немаленькой массой, отталкивая в сторону. Они покатились по сцене клубком железа и шерсти.  
– Проклятье, – буркнул Гэнгай. – Всё приходится делать самому!  
Быстрым движением он откинул неприметную крышку на боку пушки. Под крышкой была большая кнопка, и Гэнгай с силой ударил по ней кулаком. Ямазаки, взобравшийся на сцену вслед за Гори-саном, схватил его за плечи и оттащил в сторону, но было поздно.  
Раздался низкий глухой звук, похожий на рычание голодного зверя, вибрация прокатилась по полу, отдалась в ноги.  
– Процесс запущен, – сказал Гэнгай самодовольно, – теперь даже я не смогу его остановить. Выстрел всё равно произойдёт, так что просто отойди.  
Хиджиката прищурился, размышляя. Ему уже приходилось иметь дело с огнестрельным оружием. Конечно, созданный Гэнгаем монстр походил на обычные пушки, как вертолёт на бумажную вертушку, но принцип действия у них должен быть схожим.  
– Ты не слышал, что я сказал?  
Хиджиката вытащил меч из-за пояса вместе с ножнами и перехватил его обеими руками.  
– А ты разве не знал, – отозвался он с усмешкой, – стариков никто не слушает.  
– Хиджиката-сан! – взволнованно позвал Ямазаки.  
– Уходи! Выстрел будет через пять секунд! – надрывался Гэнгай.  
«Пять», сказал себе Хиджиката, срываясь с места. Четыре, три – он оказался прямо перед пушкой – два – и с размаху всадил меч в узкое, готовое полыхнуть огнём, жерло. Один.  
– Ложись! – крикнул Хиджиката и прыгнул в сторону, перекатился по полу, прикрывая голову руками.  
Громыхнуло так, что уши заложило, земля вздрогнула, как при землетрясении, и куски раскалённого металла брызнули во все стороны.  
Хиджиката дождался, когда всё поутихнет, и осторожно приподнялся на локтях. В глазах мутнело, то ли от дыма, то ли от контузии, но даже так он сумел разглядеть развороченную пушку. Как и ожидалось – справиться с техникой, даже самой умной, было намного легче, чем с обычным глупым человеком.

Первая полоса и разворот «Оэдо Таймз» были посвящены неудавшемуся теракту. По официальному заявлению правительства пушка, разобраться в устройстве которой до сих пор не могли даже эксперты-аманто, взорвалась из-за неисправности. В газетах это называли «великой удачей».  
Хиджиката был даже согласен с этим – то, что им в итоге удалось не попасться властям, ничем, кроме везения он объяснить не мог.  
– Хиджиката-сан, опять вы прохлаждаетесь!  
Хиджиката хотел огрызнуться, но, подняв взгляд, обнаружил, что не только Сого и Гэнгай, но Ямазаки и даже Гори-сан с Сабуро Вторым смотрят на него осуждающе.  
– Я изучаю прессу, – сказал он совсем не так резко, как собирался.  
– И что вам удалось узнать?  
Хиджиката перелистнул страницу и прочёл вслух:  
– «Хасегава Тайзо представлен к награде за мужественные действия во время теракта. «Поначалу я испугался, – говорит герой дня, – но потом сумел взять себя в руки. Я должен был защитить министров, как самурай!»»… Хасегава, это же тот чудик из Министерства, который нанимал нас недавно. Не знал, что он так крут.  
Сого фыркнул.  
– Говорю же вам – в газетах печатают одну чушь. Бросьте это и начинайте помогать. Ну-ка, берите воон те ящики и тащите сюда.  
– Издеваешься?! – возмутился Хиджиката, оценив объём работы. – Человеку это не под силу.  
– Разве не ты обещал, что поможешь мне спрятаться от правительства? – влез Гэнгай.  
– Я не имел в виду перенос тяжестей!  
Хиджиката вздохнул, отложил газету и встал. Конечно, ящики таскать он не собирался, но вон та коробка с инструментами выглядела довольно лёгкой.

– «Полиция бессильна! Местонахождение преступника Гэнгая по-прежнему неизвестно!», – прочитал Сасаки с выражением.  
Свернул газету, положил на край стола, взял крохотную чашку с кофе и осторожно пригубил.  
На открытой веранде ресторана было тенисто и свежо, аромат кофе настраивал на оптимистичный лад. Вид Нобуме, уплетающей пончики, тоже поднимал настроение. Сегодня она даже оделась соответствующе обстановке… Насколько вечернее платье могло соответствовать атмосфере летнего кафе.  
Ито тоже посмотрел на Нобуме, но остался мрачен. Сасаки только головой покачал – Ито был непрошибаем.  
– Хиджиката-кун как всегда очень добр, – сказал он, чтобы заполнить паузу. – Это ведь он помог старику спрятаться. Если захочешь добраться до Гэнгая, тебе придётся иметь дело с ним.  
Ито отмахнулся.  
– Гэнгай меня не интересует, – сказал он сухо и тоже отпил кофе. – Раз попытка провалилась, нужно идти дальше и искать новые возможности.  
Сасаки поставил чашку на блюдечко и слегка нахмурился.  
– Ты не успокоишься, не так ли?  
– Именно, – Ито откинулся на спинку стула и посмотрел на него с оттенком превосходства.  
– Старые друзья, – протянул он, – сплошное разочарование. От тебя я с самого начала ничего не ждал, но Хиджиката… Я пытался поговорить с ним, и только зря потратил время. В следующий раз я не буду таким сентиментальным.  
– Возможно, Хиджиката тоже не будет, – ввернул Сасаки.  
Ито скривился и встал из-за стола.  
– С ним я разберусь, – сказал он, – а ты не вмешивайся. Целее будешь.  
Сасаки пропустил угрозу мимо ушей.  
– Возвращаешься в Киото?  
Ито внезапно усмехнулся.  
– Пока что, нет. Знаешь, в Эдо много интересных людей. Буквально на днях я встретил одного кузнеца. Выдающегося мастера, чей талант погибает зазря. Думаю пообщаться с ним немного.  
Он кивнул и ушёл, оставив Сасаки в неприятной задумчивости. Стоило присмотреть за бывшим соратником, узнать, что он задумал. А там уже – Сасаки покрутил чашку в руках – решить, останавливать его или нет.  
– Исабуро.  
Нобуме протягивала ему пустую тарелку.  
– Хочу ещё, – сказала она безапелляционно.  
Сасаки улыбнулся и помахал рукой, подзывая официанта.  
Возможно, будущее готовило новые испытания, но – что бы там ни задумал Ито – это не могло помешать им наслаждаться жизнью. И пончиками.


End file.
